


A moment to ourselves

by Ambercreek



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, just pure fluff, two fics in one day incredible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Master Attendant is gone. Coffee and Apple Pie go on a picnic.





	A moment to ourselves

The Cafe was quiet. Master Attendant left again with Olivia and Rice not to long ago. Back to the Light Kingdom, it sounded like.

Apple Pie sighed as he finished cleaning the rest of the tables before collapsing into one of the chairs. Throwing his head back.

“Thank god that’s done with.” He mused to himself. A glass of water was placed on the table in front of him, accompanied by the sound of a chair scooting across the floor. Making him open his eyes to see who else was there.

When his eyes landed on Coffee, he felt himself relax again.

“Drink up, you did a lot of heavy work.” Apple Pie rolled his eyes and took the glass and drank half of it in one go. He didn’t need prompting to do so.

Setting the glass back down on the table, the food soul let out another sigh, “Thank you.” Coffee smiled at that, “No problem.”

“So, what are we to do now, Master Attendant is gone and we don’t have enough staff at the moment to open up?” Apple Pie asked, finishing the rest of his drink.

Coffee is quiet for a moment, in a deep thought. His head turns to out the wide windows. It was a very nice day, no chance of rain and not a single cloud in the sky.

His lips turn up in a smile as his chins rest in his hand.

“Let’s have a picnic.”

Now it’s time for Apple Pie to be silent, but it’s out of surprised.  “I would love to, but why bring this up all of a sudden?” He asks as a small blush spreads over his face.

“It’s a nice day and there isn’t else we have to do so, why not?” Crap he has a point.

Coffee stands up from his chair. “I believe Master Attendant has some leftovers still in the fridge if you want to take those unless you want to make something fresh.” The other food soul asked.

“Let’s see what they left for us because the last thing I feel like doing now is doing anything work-related.” Apple Pie said as he raised from his chair. The comment gets a chuckle out of Coffee.

Both of them pack up some extra Carrot Bread, some Cucumber Egg Stir-Fry along with a few other things that were left in the fridge into a basket and left the Cafe.

Making sure that the Open sign was flipped to Closed and the doors were locked.

The pair finds a nice spot on-top a hill under a large oak tree. Coffee lays out the red and white checkered picnic blanket while Apple Pie sets down the basket before both food souls take a seat on the blanket. Covered in the shade of the tree.

A pitcher of lemonade is placed between them as Apple Pie pulls out the food. Taking a loaf of Carrot Bread. Smiling as he chewed. He didn’t even notice how hungry he really was. Well, in the sense of how food souls work anyways.

Coffee has some of the Cucumber Egg Stir-Fry and the two sit in silents as they ate. Feeling the warmth of the sun on them.

“This is nice.” Apple Pie said, breaking the silence. Not that the silence needs to be broken. It wasn’t an awkward one. 

Coffee hummed in response, finishing up the rest of his meal.

“It is.”

And the two stay like that the rest of the afternoon. Chatting with one another as they both lean against the tree. Fingers intertwine with one another’s. Watching the horizon.


End file.
